dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Watch Lower Guards
Watch Lower Guards are the most basic soldiers of the City Watch, and as such, the weakest. They are new recruits and are only issued a standard sword and uniform, not even with a helmet. Most members of the Lower Guard are recruited from prisons.[[The Heart/Quotes#City Watch Lower Guard|''"The Lower Guard finds their recruits in prison cells."]] They have no ranged attack, but will pick up debris (rocks, bricks, etc.) and throw it at Corvo Attano. They are noticeably more cowardly than City Watch Officers or City Watch Guards; if one of them dies in front of the others, they will flee to safety and sound an alarm. Despite their weaknesses, they are still brutal (particularly to ordinary citizens), and are known to be ill-mannered and unkempt. They are almost always accompanied by an Officer or member of the Guard. Quotes Idle Chat *"Tell me again what you'll do if Slackjaw's Bottle Street Boys jump you again."'' *''"Hey don't you owe me a drink?"'' *''"Hey, can I buy your ration of elixir from today?'' *''"The oil in these things doesn't last long enough."'' (When a wall of light is deactivated) *''"How old did you say your sister was?"'' *''"Seen anybody with signs of sickness?"'' *''"Let me know if you wanna take my patrol."'' Idle Answers *''"I don't need shit from you."'' *''"Bug someone else."'' *''"You're such a choffer."'' *''"Please, not now."'' *''"Shut up."'' *''"Another night, another patrol with you."'' Stepping on a rat *''"Nasty, furry filth!"'' *''"Vermin!"'' Searching alone *''"We got a prowler on the loose."'' *''"What in the Void was that?"'' *''"I know you're somewhere around here."'' *''"I'll find you."'' *''"I know you're here."'' *''"Oh I'll find you."'' *''"You won't stay hidden for long!"'' *''"I'll flush you out."'' *''"I'll find you, you hagfish."'' *''"Can't stay hidden forever"'' *''"Keep skulking around..."'' *''"I'll get to the bottom of this."'' *''"Gotta be here, somewhere."'' *''"Keep running"'' Searching in Group *''"Look out. We got someone skulking around."'' *''"Call out if you see him."'' Attacking *''"Dump you in the river!"'' *''"For the Watch!"'' *''"Bastard!"'' *''"Take that!"'' *''"Damn you!"'' *''"Ha!"'' *''"Ah-HA!"'' *''"Just! Die!"'' *''"Take it!"'' *''"Fall down already!"'' *''"You're gonna bleed!"'' *''"Get around him!"'' *''"Eat metal!"'' *''"Someone help me out!"'' *''"Heeelp!"'' *''"Assassin! help!"'' *''"To arms!"'' *''"Watch out!"'' *''"Let's feed him to the hounds!"'' *''"Rush him!"'' *''"Take out his legs!"'' Alerted *''"What the Void was that?"'' (when hearing a suspicious sound) *''"What was that?"'' (when hearing a suspicious sound) *''"What the !"'' (when hearing a suspicious sound) *''"Hm, wait a minute. Who's that?"'' Return to Idle *''"Maybe wind, or something."'' *''"Probably rats."'' Trivia *A watchman's hat may fly off when he is struck. *Earl, Simmons, Morris, Hamrick and Hackworth are several Lower Guards addressed by name. *Some of the Lower Guards can be seen with burn scars on the left side of their face.A rendered model of a guard with burn scars. *It is hinted in Sokolov Technology and the New Age that Lower Guards can be ordered to replace Whale Oil Tanks on security systems, although those, due to the volatile nature of this combustible, can sometimes explode and cause bodily harm. Despite this, only regular guards can be seen replacing tanks during a scripted scene. Gallery 2 concept art city watch people.png|City Watch concept art. render lower guard.jpg|Watch Lower Guard full-body render. lower guard concept.jpg|Watch Lower Guard face render. render lower guard2.jpg|Another face render. Hackworth6.png|Two Watch Lower Guards conversing in the yard of Coldridge Prison. Hackworth3.png|Hackworth, a Watch Lower Guard at Coldridge Prison, attacking Corvo. lowerguard06.png|A Watch Lower Guard with a burnt face. lowerguard01.png|A hostile Watch Lower Guard. Earl2.png|Earl, a Watch Lower Guard. Earl1.png|Earl watches over the Wrenhaven River. Earl4.png|A Lower Guard and a City Watch Guard attacking Corvo. Earl3.png|A Lower Watch guard conversing with a City watch guard. lowerguard02.png|Daud fights a Watch Lower Guard. lowerguard03.png|A Watch Lower Guard attacks Daud. lowerguard04.png|A Watch Lower Guard fights Daud in the street. lowerguard05.png|A Watch Lower Guard with no hat. Eminent domain, timsh missing.png|A Watch Lower Guard informs General Turnbull that Timsh has gone missing. lower watch01.png|A Watch Lower Guard investigates the basement in Timsh's home. Simmons05.png|Watch Lower Guard Simmons patrols the Legal District. Corporal Hamrick version (3).png|Corporal Hamrick, a Watch Lower Guard. Private morris (4).png|Private Morris, a Watch Lower Guard. lower guard sneak.jpg|Corvo sneaks up on a Watch Lower Guard. city watch sneak corpses bridge.jpg|Corvo sneaks up on a Watch Lower Guard as he watches two guards throw the body of a plague victim off the bridge. Ratfood.png|A Guard trying to not get eaten by rats. References ru:Рядовой Городской стражи pl:Niżsi funkcjonariusze Straży fr:Gardes de seconde classe it:Guardie Inferiori della Milizia zh:低级城市守卫 Category:City Watch Category:Enemies